Apprentice
by Ghost Fox Goddess
Summary: Slade goes after another titan to be his new apprentice. He will do any thing it takes to get his own way. What would be done? Who will get hurt?
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of it all

**A/N: I decided to write another Teen Titans fanfiction. Yay! Just to warn you before you read: this fanfic includes Horror and Rape (one short scene and I will put a warning before for readers for don't want to read).**

 **Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Teen Titans, or else there would be BBRae in it and there would be more seasons.**

 **Summary: Slade goes after another titan to be his new apprentice. He will do any thing it takes to get his own way. What would be done? Who will get hurt?**

 **Main Characters:**

 **Beast Boy** \- **Garfield Logan (Age 14)**

 **Raven- Rachel Roth (Age 16)**

 **Cyborg- Victor Stone (Age 17)**

 **Robin- Dick Grayson (Age 16)**

 **Starfire- Koriand'r (Age 16)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of it all**

Beast Boy and Cyborg are on the gamestation like always. They were sat on the sofa viciously pushing buttons and trying to win. Raven was reading her book on the sofa trying to block out their immaturity. Starfire and Robin were walking into the room after training.

All of a sudden the Titans alarms went off indicating there was trouble.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted.

The Titans jumped into action and went to the streets where the trouble is.

They saw a purple skinned man standing in the middle of chaos.

Beast Boy looked at him knowing who he is.

The purple skinned man shapeshifted into a purple tiger and ran to the Titans. Beast Boy reacted the quickest and turned into a T-rex and kicked him down the street.

"And stay down Register!" Beast Boy shouted at the purple skinned man.

The other Titans looked at him confused on why he called him Register.

"Friend Beast Boy? Why did you call him register?" Starfire asked.

"His name is Samuel Register, or as he likes to be called- Zookeeper" Beast Boy replied.

"How do you know him?" Cyborg asked.

"Old friend and partner of my parents back in Africa. He's always hated me as I kept annoying him all the time" Beast Boy replied.

"You know Garfield? You've always talked too much" the purple skinned man, now known as Zookeeper, said as he punched Beast Boy in the face.

"And you have always been cruel" Beast Boy said.

"I see you haven't let that go" Zookeeper said.

"Why would I?" Beast Boy questioned him.

"Because animals are made to be tortured" Zookeeper said.

"still the same old register from before, killing and torturing anything that moves" Beast Boy said.

"Like you" Zookeeper said as he attacked Beast Boy.

Zookeeper held something in his hand. the titans looked at it curiously for a second before moving to take it off him. Before they could do anything, Zookeeper threw it on the ground releasing a gas.

It was that moment Raven knew it was knock out.

The Teen Titans instantly dropped to the floor unconscious.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. There will be more. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: the new apprentice

**Chapter 2: the new apprentice**

Raven wakes up first the see Robin, Cyborg and Starfire lying down. Beast Boy was nowhere to be found. Raven went over to the others and woke them up.

"Guys, Beast Boys gone" Raven said.

"What do you mean hes gone?" Starfire said.

"He is nowhere near here" Raven replied.

"We need to search for him" Robin said.

The four Titans split up and went separate ways to find their missing friend.

...

Hours later, Beast Boy was not found. they searched everywhere they could think of, and he was not there. They retreated back to the tower. It was still the morning.

* * *

Beast Boy wakes up in a cage in a big, dark room. there was a man sat on a chair. the man got up and walked to him.

"I see your awake" The man, Zookeeper, Said.

"What do you want with me?" Beast boy asked, getting sick of the cage he was in.

"That's for you to find out soon" Zookeeper said.

Beast Boy notices another man coming into the room and walking towards him.

The man was Slade.

"Slade!" Beast Boy said.

"So the animal speaks" Slade teased.

Beast Boy growled in return. Slade held a bracelet type thing and put it on Beast Boy. He had a remote and pressed a button. Beast Boy was electrocuted for a small second. He tried to shapeshift but instead got shocked.

"This supresses your powers. If you try to shapeshift, you get shocked automatically" Slade explained.

"What do you want with me?" Beast Boy asked.

"A new apprentice" Slade said.

 **(A/N: I forgot to mention this is set before Terra betrayed Slade, but after she betrayed the Titans so she is still his apprentice)**

"You have Terra" Beast Boy said.

"You are more powerful than her and have the potential to help us bring chaos on the world" Slade explained.

"Us?" Beast Boy said.

"You will find out later" Slade said.

Slade gets rid off Zookeeper, sending him away as Slade has no reason for him to stay anymore.

"You _will_ be my apprentice and do what ever I say" Slade said.

"No I wouldn't" Beast Boy replied.

"If you don't then you will get tortured until you fell so much pain you will be begging me to stop and let you help me" Slade said "And then I come after your friends, torturing them in front of you."

Beast Boy gulped, not liking the sound to that.

Slade let Beast Boy out of the cage and took him to his lair blindfolded.

* * *

The Titans searched again for another hour. Same as last time: no luck. there were no traces to his whereabouts. No clues to his existence.

They were at the tower again. Cyborg was playing on the gamestation again, but this time by himself. Raven was locked in her room meditating. Starfire and Robin were watching Cyborg play, Not having anything else to play. They all sighed.

All of a sudden the alarm went off. Raven ran into the common room as soon as it went off.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted..

The titans went to the park as that's where the trouble is.

The Titans see who is causing the trouble. Slade was standing there next to someone.

They turned to see Beast Boy in an apprentice uniform and a gun in his hand. The titans faces showed shock as their friend is now Slade's New Apprentice.


	3. Chapter 3: loyalty

Chapter 3: loyalty

The Teen Titans see Beast Boy dressed in an apprentice suit. He held a gun in his right hand. Slade had a smirk painted on his face, whereas Beast Boy didn't.

"Come near him and I will make sure you will never see him again. at least no in one piece" Slade threatened the titans.

The titans looked to Beast Boy who mouthed 'stay there' to them.

"shoot one of them" Slade commanded him.

Beast Boy looked to his friends then to Slade.

"No" Beast Boy said calmly, disobeying Slade.

"Last Chance" Slade said.

"No" Beast Boy repeated.

Before anyone could do anything, Slade took out one of his guns and shot Beast Boy in the shoulder.

Beast Boy felt pain as the bullet hit him. He didn't scream or shout, that would give Slade what he wants. The titans saw blood coming out of his shoulder. Beast Boy put him hand firmly over his shoulder trying to stop the blood.

Beast Boy looks down at his other hand. A smile made its way on his face. The gun was still in his hand. He raised his hand and aimed the gun at Slade. He pulled the trigger shooting Slade in the arm.

"Foolish child" Slade said, pulling out a remote.

Slade pressed a button causing Beast Boy to feel more pain as electricity flowed through him.

Beast Boy looks to see the titans, he sensed anger from them.

Beast Boy dropped the gun and moved his hand from his bleeding shoulder. The bracelet was on his left arm. if you could get it off he would be able to use his powers and the pain for the electricity would stop.

The got his right hand and placed it firmly around his left wrist. He quickly broke his wrist as painless as possible. But it was still painful. The titans winced as they saw him brake his wrist. Beast Boy then pulled the bracelet off and threw it to the ground.

"You have no control over me Slade" Beast Boy said.

"On the contrary, I have more control over you than you know" Slade said.

Slade pulls out another gun and shoots Beast Boy with a knock out dart, making him fall to the ground unconscious. The titans decide to move and fight.

"Finally got the guts to do something titans?" Slade asked "To bad your too late"

and with that, Slade shoots the other four titans with knock out darts.

The five titans all lay unconscious on the hard floor.

* * *

The titans woke up to find Beast Boy gone, what a surprise.

The titans rush back to the tower and start to try and find them using the computer.


	4. Chapter 4: the escape

**Chapter 4: The escape**

Beast Boy woke up to find himself inside the cage he was in before. He was still in his apprentice suit and a bracelet was on his right arm this time. he had a bandage on his shoulder and his wrist better and in a sort of cast.

Slade walks in the room with a girl he doesn't recognise.

"I see your awake" Slade said.

Beast Boy didn't answer.

"this is my daughter Ravager, she wanted to meet you" Slade said.

The girl- Ravager- has long white hair, an eye patch and wore similar clothes to Slade.

"Rose, your in charge of him, you do what ever you like to him, except kill him, I need him alive" Slade walked out the room leaving Beast Boy alone with her.

Ravager unlocked the cage and dragged him into a normal looking room.

"I'm Rose Wilson. Have you got a name?" She asked.

"You already know it" Beast Boy said.

"I'm not talking about 'Beast Boy', I'm talking about your real name" Ravager said.

"Why would I tell you?" he said.

"Your going to be hear for a long time you know" She whispered into his ear.

She put her face inches away from his. She slowly lowered his lips onto him and kissed him before getting chains.

"Why have you got chains?" He asked.

Rose didn't answer she just chained him legs and arms to a bed.

She sat on top of him and kissed him again, biting his lower lip.

"You taste good" Rose said.

Rose then got a piece of material and gagged the chained hero.

 **(A/N: WARNING! like I said at the start, I'm warning you. Scene involves RAPE. don't read if you don't want to. don't blame me later on)**

Rose ripped Beast Boys top off quickly, tearing it in the process. She ripped off his trousers as well, leaving him just in his boxers. Beast Boy turned red as she did this.

Rose took off her top while still on him. She took her trousers off and threw them on the floor. She was just left in her underwear and bra, making beast boy turn redder. She removed his boxers and her underwear and bra. this left the hero and villain both naked on her bed.

"I guess you really are green everywhere" She smiled looked down at his dick.

Rose took off the gag and planted her lips on his again, slipping her tongue into his mouth exploring it. she then put the gag back on him.

She moved down his body, until she reached what she wanted. she put her mouth on his dick, going up and down quickly.

Beast Boy ignored her and tried to think of a way out to escape.

"I bet your enjoying this" Rose said moving her face up to his.

Beast Boy wasn't enjoying this one bit actually.

Rose lowered her self on to him putting him inside her. She moaned as this happened.

what seemed to be hours for Beast Boy, she removed herself from him.

 **(A/N: The scene is over now)**

"That was..." Her voice trailed off as Beast Boy blocked her out.

He was in deep thought, and she would not interrupt him. His plan to escape had to be perfect to avoid detection.

 _"That's it!"_ Beast Boy thought _"I know how to escape, I'm a genius!"_

Rose was off him already and she put on her clothes and left the room, leaving him completely exposed.

Beast Boy got is right hand, which was tied to the metal bars near his head. He started whacking his hand against the bars in attempt of braking the bracelet. The bracelet broke as it smashed against it once more.

 _"I'm a genius! ha, Cyborg, I'm smarter than you think"_ Beast Boy thought.

Beast Boy then shapeshifted into a insect to get out of the chains. he shifted back to human near the clothes.

 _"okay, I cant wear those, she ripped those apart. I need my Titans uniform"_ Beast Boy thought.

He shifted into a small insect and flew around the place until he found his purple and black uniform. It was in a small storage closet.

He turned back into human and put on the uniform quickly in case someone came in. He shifted back into the insect and flew out a window. He then makes his way back to titans tower.

He could see titans tower so he shifted into a falcon and flew as fast as he can to the tower and into the common room.

* * *

The teen titans were in the common room on the sofa watching tv as they have already searched for most of the day.

A thump noise could be heard behind them. they turned to find Beast Boy.

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire shouts joyfully as she embraces him in a bone crushing hug.

"Star, Can't breathe" Beast Boy said.

Star lets him go and apologises.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Beast Boy back

**A/N: I'm sorry this took forever to post. I was busy with a lot of school work: just because I'm not at school doesn't mean I don't have be fair my teachers gave me a lot like over 60 questions for geography, lots of art and maths as well.**

 **You probably don't want to know about me so lets got on with the story...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Getting Beast Boy back**

After Starfire let go of Beast Boy, they helped him to the infirmary. Robin and Starfire went out of the infirmary and into the kitchen to cook some food. Raven and Cyborg stayed with Beast Boy in the room.

Cyborg checks his breathing and heart rate while Raven heals him.

"How bad is he?" Cyborg asks Raven.

"well, He was shot in the shoulder, electrocuted, a broken wrist, there are marks from where chains have been and he hasn't had a drink or food since he was last here" Raven replied.

"And you've healed all of his injuries?" Cyborg asked, worried for his friend.

"Most of them, Star and Robin are making something for him to eat now" Raven said.

"Can I go now?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't see why not, your heart and breathing rate are normal and your injuries are healed" Cyborg said.

"Okay then" Beast Boy said as he got up and walked to his room.

once Beast Boy was in his room he grabbed what he needed for a shower and went to the bathroom. He was in the shower for half an hour, cleaning himself from dirt, blood and Rose Wilson.

He put on a fresh set of clothes, which are his uniform, and walked down the hall to the common room.

The rest of the Teen Titans were there eating burgers. He sat down in between Cyborg and Raven. Cyborg put a plate in front of him.

"is this meat?" Beast Boy asked looking at the burger in front of him.

"No, its your tofu" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg to see if his was lying or not.

"I'm being serious, its tofu. No meat whatsoever" Cyborg said knowing Beast Boy was unsure.

Beast Boy started eating the burger realising Cyborg was telling the truth, it was tofu.

"Told you so" Cyborg said.

The door bell rang **(A/N: not sure if they have a door bell or not, so just go with it)**

Robin got up to answer the door. Robin opened the door revealing Bumble Bee.

"What happened?" Bee asked.

"How do-" Beast Boy was interrupted

"They told me" Bee said.

"Slade kidnapped me to be his new apprentice" Beast Boy replied.

"He was also shot in the shoulder for not shooting us, electrocuted as well. He broke his wrist to get a bracelet off which was stopping his powers and electrocuting him" Raven stated.

"Ouch, sounds painful" Bee said.

"It was" Beast Boy said before walking off to his room.

Raven got up and followed him out.

"Did anything else happen when you were there?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"No" he lied.

"so he just kidnapped you? I find that hard to believe" Raven said.

"Its true" he lied again.

"I know your lying" Raven

"I'm not l-" Raven interrupted him.

"I'm an empath, I know if your lying" She said monotonic.

"fine" Beast Boy sighed.

He waited a couple of seconds.

"Slade has a daughter, Rose Wilson, She... She raped me" Beast Boy said, the last part a lot quieter.

Raven was shocked. Slade was such a low life that he allowed his daughter to _rape_ him.

 _"That's terrible, think of how he feels. he was shot, electrocuted, bones were broken and he was raped"_ Timid said inside Ravens head.

 _"I know, Should I tell the rest of the team or not?"_ Raven thought.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah"

"Please don't tell the others" Beast Boy said

"I promise I won't" She replied.

"Thanks Rae" Beast Boy said.

Before Raven could reply, he was gone. Beast Boy had went to his room for a nap.

Raven walked back to the common room. She sat on the sofa. Cyborg and Robin were playing video games while Bee and Star were talking. Raven was busy in thought.

 _'Should I tell them? they deserve to know to whole story but I Promised Beast Boy that I wouldn't tell them. If I tell them he won't trust me. They need to know though'_ Raven thought.

"Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed as he won.

Cyborg glances at Raven, who looks confused and in thought.

"Whatcha thinking about Rae-Rae?" Cyborg said.

Raven thinking about the question. Cyborgs his best friend so he should know at least. She looks about for Beast Boy, but he is still in his room.

Raven leans towards Cyborg and whispers it in his ear.

Cyborg is too shocked to say anything.

"You cant tell anyone okay?" Raven says.

"Why? The team deserves to know" Cyborg said.

"I know, but Beast Boy doesn't want me to tell anyone" Raven explained.

"You should at least tell Robin" Cyborg said.

"No" Raven replied.

Robin heard his name and began to become curious.

"Tell me what?" Robin joined in.

"Nothing" Raven said.

Starfire and Bumblebee turned to look at the three other members in the room.

"Rae can-" Cyborg started.

"No"

"please-"

"No"

"But-"

"I said no"

Raven got up and went to make some tea.

"Cyborg, tell us" Robin said.

"Come on sparky, you know you want to tell us" Bumblebee said.

"Fine" Cyborg gave up "Beast Boy told Raven that Slade's Daughter, Ravager, raped him."

"Cyborg! I said don't tell them" Raven said loudly, almost shouting.

"Don't be angry" Cyborg said "please"

"Don't be angry?" She said angrily.

"Yeah?" Cyborg said.

"I told you not to say anything" Raven said.

"But, they needed to know" Cyborg argued.

"I know" Raven replied "Okay, nobody tell Beast Boy what you just heard"

"Ok" Everybody said in union.

At that very moment, Beast Boy walks into the room. The room is silent.

"Whats going on?" Beast Boy asks.

"nothing" Cyborg said quickly.

"Yeah, right" Beast Boy says sarcastically.

"I'm being serious. nothings happening" Cyborg said.

"Ok. I get it, you don't trust me to tell me whats going on" Beast Boy said as he went to walk out.

Cyborg and Raven started to feel guilty that Beast Boy thought they didn't trust him.

"Friend Beast Boy, stop" Starfire said.

Beast Boy stopped and turned around.

"We were told what happened to you, Its not friend Ravens fault. The secret slipped out by accident. Don't be mad" Starfire said.

"Why would I be mad?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because it was a secret" Starfire replied.

"I'm not mad. I'm going to my room" Beast Boy walked out.

Raven followed him out, leaving the Titans in silence.

"Beast Boy wait" Raven called.

"What do you want Rae?" He asked.

"I wanted to apologise. I didn't mean you tell them. I told Cyborg and he told the others. Please forgive me I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry" Raven apologised.

"I forgive you Rae" Beast Boy replied.

"Want to go to the roof?" Raven asked.

"Or we can go to my room, I promise its clean. I'm not as messy as everyone thinks" Beast Boy replied.

"Sure" Raven said.

They walked to Beast Boy's room. The door opened, revealing what they both weren't expecting. In the middle of the room was a tiger that was tortured and slaughtered.


	6. Chapter 6: Losing BB again

p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 6: Losing BB... again/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"They walked to Beast Boy's room. The door opened, revealing what they both weren't expecting. In the middle of the room was a tiger that was tortured and slaughtered./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Raven got out and called Robin so he and the rest of the Titans can help out. In the matter of second the rest of Titans appeared./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Nobody spoke as they were all shocked. Cyborg closed the door knowing that Beast Boy was hating seeing a hurt animal, ecpecially if someone did it on purpose./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Raven took Beast Boy back to the common room while the rest of them removed the tiger./p  
p style="text-align: left;""He needs new carpet now, this ones covered in tiger blood" Cyborg said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The alarm went off blaring through out the tower./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Titans Go!" Robin shouted when everyone was in the common room./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Its Adonis" Cyborg said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Moments later the Titans (and Bumblebee) arrived on the scene./p  
p style="text-align: left;""The Teen Titans, about to lose again" Adonis said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Its you that's going to lose Adonis" Robin replied./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Cyborg used his sonic canon to shoot Adonis while Robin was throwing birdarangs, Starfire was shooting starbolts and Bumblebee was using her stingers./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Adonis Picked up a lamp post and used it as a bat to knock back the four Titans./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted as a dark aura covered Adonis throwing him into a wall./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Your Feisty, I like that" Adonis said in a flirty way before punching her to the floor./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Beast Boy Shapeshifted into a Ram and ran into him before shifting into a t-rex to whack him into a wall then shifted back to normal./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Adonis grabbed Beast Boy by the throat and threw him through a wall./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The titans get back up and fight Adonis again./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ughhhh, being thrown through a wall sure does hurt" Beast Boy said from the floor behind the clutched his head as he began to get dizzy and unfocused./p  
p style="text-align: left;""And that's only the beginning of your injuries" A voice said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Slade" Beast Boy Knocked out Beast Boy and kidnapped him again./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The titans arrested Adonis as he was knocked out./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Where's Beast Boy?" Raven said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The titans look around for their friend./p  
p style="text-align: left;""What happens if Slade has him?" Starfire said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"after Searching the area they head back for the tower./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Slade has him" Robin said./p 


	7. Chapter 7: The end

**Chapter 7: The end**

 **2 Hours later**

Beast Boy wakes up. He notices he's in the apprentice suit again. He decides to move but his body hurts and he's chained up to a chair.

"Your awake" Slade says as he comes in.

Slade presses a button which caused Beast Boy to be shocked. He fakes going unconscious as he has a 'genius' plan. Slade unties him to move him to another room. Beast Boy sees the door is open and Slade isn't

prepared. He isn't been held tight so he pulls his arm back and slips away, running out of the room.

"Beast Boy is escaping, get him" Slade shouts at Terra who was in the room.

Stupidly a window has been left open so Beast Boy climbs out and runs down the street. Terra sees this a jumps out on a rock.

Luckily Beast Boy sees Kid Flash. He calls him and asks for a lift to Titans Tower. Kid Flash Ran with Beast Boy to Titans Tower, leaving Terra behind. Terra turns back and goes to Slade.

"Thanks Wally" Beast Boy says.

"No problem, Now I'm going to find Jinx" Kid Flash says as he runs off again.

The titans spot Beast Boy and take him to the infirmary to see if he has any injuries.

"Where's Bee?" He asks.

"She went back to Steel city" Robin said.

"Looks like your fine" Cyborg said.

"Lets find Slade" Robin said.

"I know where he is unless he's moved" Beast Boy said.

Raven teleported them to where Beast Boy said Slade was.

"Titans, Your early" Slade said.

"And your going to prison" Robin replied.

"On the contrary, I think I'm going to escape" Slade said

"Terra and Ravager came out of the shadows with Slade-bots.

Starfire shot starbolts at the robots destroying them. She threw punches at them as well putting holes in their mechanical heads. Robin threw birdarangs at them blowing them up, he used his staff to fight Slade. Cyborg

used his sonic canon to destroy the robots. Raven destroyed the remaining robots and started fighting Ravager. Beast Boy was left fighting Terra.

"Terra, you don't have to do this. were your friends" Beast Boy said.

"I don't have any friends remember" Terra replied throwing rocks at Beast Boy, but he just dodged them.

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and was punching Terra.

Raven and Beast Boy knocked out Ravager and Terra.

"Slade's gone" Robin said.

"We can take Terra and Ravager to prison though" Cyborg said.

"Raven and I will take them" Robin said.

The rest of the titans went to the tower while Raven and Robin took them to prison.

after half an hour passed Raven and Robin were back.

"How about we watch a movie" Beast Boy offered.

"Sure" Cyborg said.

"Ok" Raven, Starfire and Robin said.

they all put on Teenage mutant ninja turtles and sat peacefully watching it.

 **The end**


End file.
